<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The New Ref by LittleRedRobinHood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720941">[Podfic] The New Ref</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood'>LittleRedRobinHood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Cover Art Welcome, Holster/Bitching Is My True OTP, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mention of Teeth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, dentist!Ransom, ref!Holster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic (00:09:48)</p><p>Author's Summary from rhysiana:<br/>Ransom is the on-call emergency dentist at the Falconers' games. Holster is the new ref. Lardo and Shitty are matchmaking busybodies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The New Ref</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647693">The New Ref</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana">rhysiana</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes from the Author:<br/>Originally posted on Tumblr to fill a prompt request from @omgericzimmermann for some Holsom fluff, with ref!Holster included for @zombizombi.</p><p>Also, please go admire @omgpieplease's <a href="https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/155919684957/this-is-hella-sketchy-but-well-there-it-is-haha">art of ref!Holster</a>, with links to @halfabreath's original proposal of the idea.</p><p>Notes from the Podficcer:<br/>Additional warning for discussions of teeth and dental work.<br/>And sincere apologies to the Quebecois for forgetting that the name "Guy" is pronounced differently in French, and saying it like the English word instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Streaming</b>
</p>
<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.</p></audio><p>
  <b>Link</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/at3qaa4xs49ve4g/%5BCheck%20Please%5D%20The%20New%20Ref.mp3?dl=0">MP3 (6.8 MB, runtime 00:09:48)</a>
</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recorded for the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I.<br/>Thanks to rhysiana for having blanket permission to podfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>